Autumn Air
by acanuckkid
Summary: Cold weather, and some... mature snuggles. Really, this is just some mindless Klaine fluff to help mend a broken Klainer heart.


**Well hi there! Wow, I haven't written in a while, and I just have to say that if it weren't for a few of you guys, and of course, Bri, Natalie and my various upsetting Klaine feels, I probably wouldn't have even gotten this written out. Thank you, and gah, KLAINE. I'm sorry, I'm still experiencing major feels, and probably will be for like... ever. **

**Nevertheless, enjoy!**

Fall.

The time when trees changed their colours. The time for boots, and sweaters, and more importantly, coffee. Okay, coffee could really count for any season, but it fit with the autumn mood.

Two months, the two had been in New York, living under the same roof, and still, it only felt like they had moved in yesterday.

The floors were still wooden, and in the same condition as they were when the couple had arrived. Nothing had changed much there. Well, except for the fact that the floor was cold with the settling weather. Blaine had to adjust to that, and he now wore ridiculously coloured socks everywhere around the studio. Kurt had wanted so badly to comment on them, but when his boyfriend had come out wearing something close to a neon pink sock, and the other a baby blue, he'd burst into laughter. Sure his boyfriend couldn't pick out clothing to save his own life, but the look on the Blaine's face was _priceless._

Different furniture was placed throughout the room, and the throw pillows totally did not match the chairs they were set on. Not to mention, that the bed was two sizes too big-much to Blaine's liking. It gave them room for... things, as Blaine had pointed out when the two were assembling it a few weeks ago. Plus, Kurt had to admit, it was a lot more comfortable then sleeping on the floor on a small, cheap blow up mattress.

Oh, and Kurt did like that the two had something to sleep on that finally matched the walls. That navy mattress just didn't do.

But God. The walls.

They were somewhere halfway between being painted, and covered in a mess of coloured hand prints. The wall would have been finished a while ago, if only Kurt hadn't been distracted, and it was all Blaine's fault. He just so happened to come in that night looking incredibly _perfect, _and irresistible, and those jeans were so tight... and that shirt-

And he'd come up from behind, and wrapped his arms around Kurt. And hey, his breath was lingering beside the boy's ear, and Blaine was whispering something obscene... and oddly wonderful...

Wow.

And now Kurt had to make up some kind of story every time someone mentioned the wall, though of course, making up lies was easy to do.

But hey, despite all of the studio's flaws, and how imperfect the place looked, it was home. And home was imperfectly perfect in its own way.

Oh, and there was that huge window that Blaine had grown a liking to too. It was kind of hard to forget that, considering it did practically take up the whole front wall, and the view was incredible. Blaine had grown such a liking for it, that when the couple had finally managed enough money to buy a nicer looking couch for their studio, he'd pushed it around the room, against Kurt's wishes, and left it perched right in front of the glass wall.

And though Kurt was persistent at first, it didn't last long. Eventually, the two sat there, and watched the sun setting on the New York skyline through fits of giggles and kisses.

So yeah, home was perfect.

Even if perfect meant freezing to death.

"Kurt, it-it's f-frick-ken cold!" Blaine hadn't been too thrilled about the whole 'not enough money to pay for heat' deal, but he hadn't thought about that back when they had bought the place in the middle of August. It was so hot then, but now... "K-Kurt.."

Kurt didn't say anything, he couldn't. He was trying to keep his teeth from chattering, by biting at his lower lip.

The two really should have discussed something along the lines of heating back when they were looking for places, but they were just so excited, and they'd found a place, and it was perfect, and they were happy, and they were perfect.

"S-so cold..."

They sat on that couch by that giant window, knees tucked to both of their chins, the moon lighting the two of them. The sun had long set, and with the darkness came the cool, unpleasant air. One would think Kurt and Blaine were used to it by now.

But, also with the darkness, came the moonlight, and it reflected into the window, and both boys' features were accentuated. And when Kurt pulled his head back to let his gaze drop on Blaine, he really took notice.

Like, _really._

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, and pulled the boy closer, hushing him softly. He used one hand to rub slow circles at Blaine's back, the other pushing lightly on the other's steadily rising and falling chest.

So there they were, both Kurt and Blaine huddled as close as could be, under a thick red blanket, their bodies the only thing keeping each other warm, in their apartment in New York.

New York.

They made it. Kurt had gotten out of Ohio, and Blaine had too, and they survived the ups and downs, and they were going to be together forever-for eternity.

And no amount of coldness, and shivers could demolish this moment.

"I know," Kurt finally spoke, his voice small. His eyes fluttered shut when he felt Blaine sigh, the younger boy's breath hitting the exposed part of Kurt's neck, just shy of his jawline, right by his earlobe... "I know."

Blaine nodded shakily, and he picked up his head from Kurt's, and Kurt moved to rest his own head against his lover's neck, lips parting lightly on Blaine's skin.

And Kurt continued moving his lips, eventually getting to where he needed to be, pressing a heated kiss, his lips pulsating against his boyfriend's neck.

Bits of stubble tickled at Kurt's tongue as it swiped longingly along Blaine's jawline, and from under his hold, Kurt could just make out Blaine shivering.

"C-cold..." Blaine whined, tugging Kurt closer to him, if that were even possible.

"Shh, I know," Kurt cooed sympathetically, his brows knitting together while he trailed his lips along Blaine's skin, leading his mouth back up to his lover's mouth. And that was it. That was all he needed.

Blaine's whines turned into moans, and his hands had soon found their way onto Kurt's lower back, nails digging against the skin as they moved gracefully under the boy's shirt.

Blaine shuddered when Kurt drew his mouth back, the cool air hitting the wetness of his lips.

"K-Kurt..."

Fuck.

Blaine sounded like he was begging for it.

_Begging._

"I... I know," Kurt could only say those two words, but Blaine understood. He drew in another jagged breath, and Kurt reached under his boyfriend's shirt, slipping the thin material over Blaine's head.

It didn't take long until Blaine did the same with Kurt's, and the two shirts were laying on the floor in a small heap, Kurt forgetting to comment on it.

For once in his life.

Besides, why would he need to complain? He'd take a million wrinkles in his clothing, and even risk having red paired with purple over not feeling _this _with Blaine. This freedom, this closeness, this _love._

Soon enough, Kurt had found his way on top of Blaine, the younger boy lying flat against the cushions, the arm rest digging slightly into the back of his head.

"P-please..." Blaine pleaded, his eyes shut tight, hands pulling Kurt forcefully. Kurt swallowed hard, as his hips were dragged down, and moving across Blaine's own.

Kurt nodded slowly, and surely, understanding completely what Blaine was finding so hard to say.

Sure, most would think the two boys were about to completely ravish each other right then and there, but Kurt knew something else; he knew that Blaine was freezing, and he knew that the only way to fix it was body heat- body heat, from skin on skin. Clothing couldn't compare.

And as much as Kurt would have loved for the two to just go at it, there was something else... something more special than sexual intimacy. Like, just the brush of the fingertips was one of the most loving things in the world.

Well, this was one of those moments.

Kurt let out a satisfied sigh when he undid the buckle on Blaine's jean and slipped them over his boyfriend's hips, passed Blaine's thighs...

Blaine did the same, and soon enough, the two were naked, bodies flush against one another.

The blanket wrapped insanely close around them, tightening, pulling every which way as Kurt shifted over Blaine, hovering his body just inches away from his lover's. Soon, he let his body fall gently, and the two were as close as they could be, their chests rising and falling, heaving against the new found pressure.

Kurt's cheeks reddened as he let out a soft moan, the small trace of chest hair Blaine had scratching at his skin.

Kurt didn't know what he loved so much about that bit of hair, and he sure as hell didn't know why he found it to be so fascinating, but there was something... Maybe it was the way the hair scratched softly at Kurt's fingertips he'd brush his hands over Blaine's chest, Or, maybe it was because of that small trail, leading down from his bellybutton... Kurt had always liked that particular part...

And again, as if right on cue, Kurt let out another softened moan as Blaine's hands released from Kurt's back, and moved up to his hair. And though it was messing up the style completely, Kurt let it slide for the second time tonight. Instead, he forgot about it, and lazily kissed Blaine's forehead, before leaning down again to kiss his lover properly this time, their lips crashing, moans erupting from each of their throats.

Blaine's tongue collided with Kurt's, and their teeth were clashing, and Kurt started biting down softly at Blaine's bottom lip, and god. Everything was perfect. Both were practically forced to breathe through their noses, but none of them obliged, seeing as they were able to take in each other; Blaine smelling the faint scent of roses, and coffee, and that one scent that was just _Kurt._

"MmmmI love you," Blaine mumbled out, his mouth still lingering by Kurt's, his heated and clouded breath coming out in shortened pants, radiating off of the boy's lips.

"I love you too," Kurt breathed, and brushed a stray curl from Blaine's forehead, one that had been flattened down, and stuck to the skin with sweat. It fell to the side almost instantly, and hung loosely with the other curls, and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

His boyfriend looked so... adorable.

His boyfriend.

Because Kurt had a boyfriend. He had a boyfriend who loved him, and who cared for him, and they were here, and this was happening.

They were happening.

And even if the two weren't intimate right now, and they were just here, bodies pressed to one another, breaths lingering, and jagged, hands tangled within one another's, squeezing reassuringly, Kurt knew this was what he was supposed to be doing. This was where he was supposed to be.

This was who he was supposed to be with; Blaine was the one.

Despite all of the crap the couple had been put through, Blaine had always been the one.

... Oh, but Kurt would have to make some kind of mental note to keep the heat out for the next few months... He just couldn't resist naked cuddles. Especially in the moonlight.


End file.
